Yamato
|Zdjęcie=Yamato_newshot.png |Nienazwana=No |Kanji=ヤマト |Rōmaji=Yamato |Inne nazwy= , |Japoński=Rikiya Koyama |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=A |Urodziny=10 sierpnia |Status=Ubezwłasnowolniony |Wiek część 2=26 |Wzrost część 2=178 cm |Waga część 2=58,4 kg |Ranga część 2=ANBU |Czakra=Uwolnienie Drewna, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Wody |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Drewna |Rejestracja Ninja=010992 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=6 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=6 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Korzeń~~Tylko Anime |Drużyna=Drużyna Kakashiego, Grupa Infiltracji i Rekonesansu, Drużyna Druga~Tylko Anime, Oddział Ośmiu Osób |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=284 |Anime=34 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 2 |Film=Naruto Shippūden 2: Więzi |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} okresowo jest dowódcą drużyny Kakashiego. Jego prawdziwe imię to , a Yamato jest kryptonimem nadanym mu na czas misji zleconej przez Tsunade.W fillerach otrzymał imię Kinoe w trakcie trwania misji zleconej przez Danzo w celu przetransportowania listu do Klanu Iburi gdzie poznał Yukimi ,która próbowała mu wmówic ,że jest jej młodszym Osobowość thumb|left|180px|Yamato robi straszną minę, żeby przestraszyć Naruto. Podobnie jak inni członkowie ANBU cechuje go stoicki spokój podczas bardzo stresowych sytuacji. Mimo to jest często niefrasobliwy np. gdy tworzy sobie dom podczas misji za pomocą technik drewna. Chociaż jest dobrodusznym człowiekiem, czasami mówi, że jest „inny niż Kakashi”, co można zobaczyć np. gdy zastrasza Naruto poprzez robienie przerażających oczu. Uwielbia także straszyć Uzumakiego, co można było zobaczyć podczas filleru z Sorą. Czasami jednak sam staje się ofiarą okrutnych żartów np. kiedy Naruto udawał, że statua ucięła mu głowę. Charakteryzuje go także niechęć do płacenia za rzeczy np. obiad u Ichiraku. Tłumaczył się, że Kakashi jest starszy, ale Kakashi wmówił mu, że traktuje go jak równego sobie, więc ten zgodził się zapłacić za obiad. Umiejętności thumb|left|180px|Yamato tłumi czakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego W przeszłości Orochimaru potajemnie przeprowadzał na dzieciach z Konohy eksperymenty. Yamato był jednym z nich. Orochimaru wszczepił w jego ciało DNA Pierwszego Hokage. Dzięki temu Yamato jest obdarzony Kekkei Genkai ‒ Uwolnieniem Drewna, umożliwiającym mu panowanie nad drewnem. thumb|180px|Yamato w stroju ANBU Statystyki Część druga Sai i Sasuke Yamato został przydzielony do dowodzenia Drużyną Kakashiego w spotkaniu ze szpiegiem Sasoriego w szeregach Orochimaru. Naruto i Sakurze było bardzo trudno współpracować z Saiem ze względu na jego charakter, a nowy kapitan drużyny starał się załagodzić konflikt. Po przyjściu na Most Nieba i Ziemi Yamato wyszedł do przodu, gdzie w stroju Sasoriego spotkał się ze szpiegiem, którym okazał się Kabuto. Yamato zdobył wiele informacji, po czym zaatakował go Orochimaru, zaś użytkownik drewna zostaje zdemaskowany. thumb|left|180px|Yamato i jego drużyna walczą z Orochimaru i Kabuto W tym też momencie dowiadujemy się, skąd wzięły się nadzwyczajne umiejętności Tenzō, gdyż Orochimaru na widok jego technik mówi, że on był obiektem jego eksperymentów. Kiedy dochodzi do starcia pomiędzy wężowym sanninem, a Naruto, który osiągnął czteroogoniastą formę, tworzy klona z drewna, który jednocześnie obserwował Saia oraz walkę między „potworami”. Prawdziwy rozmawia zaś z Kabuto, który pod koniec pojedynku poprosił, by zabili dla nich jeszcze kilku członków Akatsuki. Orochimaru ucieka, natomiast Yamato używa techniki Pierwszego Hokage, by zneutralizować moce Kyūbiego. Po walce zauważono, że Sai zniknął, zaś klon z drewna poinformował Yamato, że Sai wyruszył pośpiesznie wraz z Orochimaru. Klon jako pierwszy wyruszył za Sanninem, zaś Drużyna Kakashiego tuż za nim. Po znalezieniu kryjówki Yamato za pomocą techniki drewna zrobił wyrwę w ścianie, by mogli wejść do środka. Wkrótce znajdują Saia i poznają prawdziwy cel członka Korzenia ANBU: połączyć siły Korzenia i Orochimaru, aby zniszczyć Konohę. thumb|left|180px|Yamato łapie zdrajcę drużyny 7 Związanego Saia uwalnia Kabuto, którego potem ten pierwszy skrępował, twierdząc, że pomoże Drużynie Kakashiego sprowadzić Sasuke do Konohy, gdyż chce zobaczyć więź pomiędzy nim a Naruto. Kiedy grupa rozdziela się ponownie, Yamato odkrywa w plecaku Saia Książkę Bingo Korzenia ANBU, w której kolejnym celem był Sasuke Uchiha. W ten sposób dowiadują się, że cała misja połączenia sił Korzenia z Orochimaru to podpucha, zaś prawdziwym celem było uśmiercenie młodego Uchihy. W desperacji zaczęli go szukać. thumb|180px|Yamato vs Sasuke Ze względu na wielki wybuch w kryjówce Drużyna Kakashiego szybko dotarła do Saia i Sasuke, dowiadując się, że członek Korzenia mimo wszystko zmienił zdanie i postanawia sprowadzić go do Konohy. Cała czwórka próbowała pokonać młodego Uchihę, lecz bez skutku. Yamato próbował unieruchomić go za pomocą drewnianego jutsu, lecz Sasuke z łatwością je ominął. W odpowiedzi na tę technikę, Uchiha zaatakował go Chidori Eisō, przebijając mu ramię. Wkrótce pojawia się Kabuto z Orochimaru i razem z nim znikają w ogniu, pozostawiając Drużynę Kakashiego pokonaną. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja W anime Yamato dowodził Drużyną Kakashiego na misji dla Świątyni Ognia. Po przyjeździe Chiriku poinformował ich, że groby należące do byłych członków Dwunastu Strażników Ninja zostały ograbione ze zwłok. Yamato zastanawiał się nad motywem działania wroga. Gdy zbliżali się do jednej z trumien, wpadli w pułapkę i zespół został uwięziony w skalnej jaskini. Podczas poszukiwania wyjścia, a jednocześnie unikając pułapek, Yamato został zaatakowany przez jednego ze złodziei, a mianowicie Fudō. Zaskoczony i zupełnie nieprzygotowany do walki takiej jak ta, Yamato został obezwładniony przez wyjątkową wprawę Fudō w jutsu ziemi oraz niezniszczalnego ciała, co zmusiło go do defensywy. Ostatecznie Fudō złapał go w Doton: Ganban Kyū i zamierzał go zgnieść, ale Tenzō oszukał Fudō używając techniki Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu. Yamato zebrał się ze swoim zespołem i nie odzyskawszy skradzionych zwłok, wrócił do Konohy z Sorą, który zastępował rannego Saia. Później, gdy rabusie zorganizowali atak na Konohę, Yamato był jednym z niewielu shinobi dostępnych w obronie wioski. Został wysłany do zatrzymania jednego ze wskrzeszonych Strażników Ninja, by nie ukończyli techniki Raimu Raito, ale został zatrzymany przez Fudō. Yamato początkowo walczył tylko za pomocą technik ziemi, lecz ostatecznie wykonuje jutsu wody, by uwięzić przeciwnika w mule. Ostatecznie wykańcza przeciwnika żywiołem drewna, miażdżąc go. Następnie przyłączył się do Asumy, by powstrzymać Furido, który zdjął pieczęć z Sory. Ponieważ jego opanowanie technik drewna nie było tak świetne, jak u Pierwszego Hokage, nie był w stanie tłumić czakry Kyūbiego bez naszyjnika Tsunade. Mógł tylko chronić przyjaciół poprzez tworzenie drewnianych kopuł. Hidan i Kakuzu Kakashi poprosił Yamato, by ten pomógł Naruto w tworzeniu nowego jutsu. Oprócz możliwości tworzenia urządzeń szkoleniowych dla Uzumakiego, wykorzystując żywioł drewna kontrolował chakrę Dziewięcioogoniastego. Wytłumaczył także Naruto sposób działania kekkei genkai, polegających na tworzeniu nowych żywiołów. Naruto po zakończeniu początkowej fazy szkolenia, rozpoczął udoskonalanie Rasengana. Kakashi jednak nie był w stanie nadzorować Naruto w końcowym etapie z uwagi na dowodzenie Drużyną Asumy w walce z Akatsuki. Yamato był w stanie udzielać porad w kreacji jutsu, a ostatecznie dał świadectwo owocnego zakończenia szkolenia Naruto. Kiedy Uzumaki doprowadził swoje jutsu do perfekcji, razem z Yamato, Saiem i Sakurą dołączyli do Kakashiego. Tam użytkownik drewna i wiatru połączyli swoje jutsu (Yamato wykonał technikę wody), by powstrzymać gigantyczny ogień stworzony przez Kakuzu. Po pokonaniu członka Akatsuki wszyscy wrócili do Konohy. Trójogoniasty W anime, drużyna Kakashiego, pod wodzą Yamato została wysłana do zapewnienia wsparcia dla Drużyny Kurenai, pod dowództwem Hatake. Gdy dotarli do nich, użytkownik drewna pomógł w ratowaniu Hinaty. Realizowali plan przeciwko drużynie Guren koło jeziora, gdzie znajdowała się trójogoniasta bestia. Wkrótce po otrzymaniu kolejnych posiłków, próbowano zapieczętować bestię, jednakże bez skutku. Przy drugiej próbie Yamato był na czele zespołu, który miał na celu powstrzymanie wszelkich prób ingerencji drużyny Guren podczas pieczętowania, ale ostatecznie okazało się to być nieskuteczne. Stworzył kryjówkę dla zespołu w celu przegrupowania, a później ułatwił ratowanie Naruto z wnętrza Trójogoniastego. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie pieczętowania Yamato powrócił z innymi do Konohy. Polowanie na Itachiego right|180px|thumb|Hinata, Naruto i Yamato Kiedy Kakashi otrzymał pozwolenie Tsunade na poprowadzenie specjalnego oddziału mającego na celu złapanie Itachiego, Yamato został kapitanem drużyny ósmej, w zastępstwie za Kurenai, która jest w ciąży. Po krótkiej konfrontacji z Tobim i jego ucieczce wraz z Sasuke, grupa była zmuszona do rezygnacji z misji oraz powrotu do Konohy. Rokubi W anime, w drodze powrotnej do wioski, Katsuyu nagle pojawia się z nowymi rozkazami i misją, aby chronić klan Tsuchigumo, który został zaatakowany przez bandytów, by zdobyć zakazane jutsu. Kakashi wraca do wioski, aby uzyskać więcej informacji, więc Yamato staje na czele zespołu. Kiedy przybywają do klanu znajdują tylko ruiny, zaś osoba, Hotaru, którą mieli chronić była zmuszona uciekać do lasu. Tam odnajdują ją pod opieką, Utakaty, który zdawał się nie interesować jej losem i szybko opuścił shinobich. Chociaż odprowadzili ją do wioski Tsuchigumo, Naruto pomimo ukończenia misji nie chciał jeszcze jej zostawić, gdyż miał złe przeczucie. Podczas śledzenia stwierdzono, że bandyci śledzili Hotaru i poprowadzili ją z powrotem do lasu. Szukając jej, odkryli że Utakata wrócił i uratował Hotaru, jednak został złapany przez grupę pościgową Kirigakure, którzy wzięli dziewczynę na zakładniczkę. Po uspokojeniu Naruto, Yamato chciał rozmawiać z grupą, wyjaśniając całą sytuację i prosząc o uwolnienie Hotaru. ANBU początkowo zgodzili się pod warunkiem, że przekażą oni Utakate, Yamato odrzuca jednak ofertę, gdyż znając dziewczynę ta odmówiła by pójść z ninja Konohy, jeśli jej mistrz by nie poszedł. Nagle przywódca oddziału ANBU pojawia się i zawiera umowę z Yamato, nie chcąc wywołać wojny. Polegała ona na tym, że ANBU wypuści Hotaru, a Utakata będzie im towarzyszył dopóki misja ninja z Konohy nie zostanie ukończona, po czym ten pójdzie z oddziałem ANBU do Kirigakure. Później zostaje ujawniona szokująca prawda, że zakazane jutsu klanu Tsuchigumo została zapieczętowane w ciele Hotaru. Dziewczyna zgodziła się na to, gdyż chciała odbudować chwałę klanu, lecz jest to niebezpieczne i może spowodować więcej szkód. Nie chcąc zrezygnować ze swojego celu, Hotaru mówi o osobie zwanej Shiranimim, który może usunąć jutsu z jej ciała i powinien być w stanie je ochronić. Okazuje się jednak, że Shirinami był w rzeczywistości przywódcą bandytów i rozpoczął wykonywać technikę. Naruto i Utakata, poszli go powstrzymać, zaś Yamato i reszta walczyli ze zniewolonymi, poprzez jutsu mieszkańcami wioski. Inwazja Paina Kiedy doszło do inwazji na Konohę, on, Sai i Anko Mitarashi poszukiwali Kabuto. W pewnym momencie na ręce wypalił mu się znak, który oznaczał, że Naruto osiągnął sześcioogoniastą formę. Błyskawicznie pobiegł do wioski, starając się powstrzymać to "szaleństwo". Kiedy pojawił się znak, o pełnej transformacji Kyūbiego, zatrzymał się bardzo załamany, uważając, że przez to, że nie zdążył na czas, stała się tragedia. Później można go było zobaczyć przy odbudowie Konohy. Szczyt Kage Kiedy Naruto postanawia, że chce spotkać się z Czwartym Raikage, Yamato odradza mu to, gdyż opuszczenie wioski nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem, że względu na Szczyt Kage oraz to, że Yamato nie może kontrolować Kyūbiego z powodu zniszczonego naszyjnika Pierwszego Hokage oraz także tego, że użytkownik drewna odbudowuje wioskę. Jednak udaje się przekonać Naruto, Kakashiego, który zmusza także Yamato do wyprawy. Za pomocą swoich nasion Yamato namierzył drużynę Samui, co pozwoliło im na spotkanie z Raikage w Kraju Żelaza. Kiedy się im to nie udaje, trójka odpoczywa w miejscowej karczmie. Madara Uchiha pojawia się i konfrontuje z Naruto, lecz Kakashi i Yamato spodziewali się jego wizyty i próbują go unieruchomić. Niestety nic to nie dało, a Tobi odchodzi mówiąc wcześniej prawdę o swoim klanie i motywach działania. Wkrótce potem pojawia się Sai z Sakurą, która mówi Naruto, że go kocha, co było szokujące dla Tenzō. Próbował ją zapytać, dlaczego mówi o tym w tej sytuacji, ale został powstrzymany przez Kakashiego, zanim mógł coś powiedzieć. Ze słów Sakury mógł się domyślić, że nie była szczera. Kiedy Sakura znika, pojawia się atramentowy klon Saia, który mówi, że Sakura ma zamiar zabić Sasuke. Zanim jednak Kakashi poszedł zatrzymać ją, pojawia się Gaara, który mówi o wybuchu Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi i działań Danzō podczas szczytu. Inni Kage zaproponowali Hatake na stanowisko Hokage, a Yamato zachęca go do tego. Naruto zostaje pod opieką Yamato, gdyż Kakashi poszedł za Sakurą. Kiedy Naruto budzi się wreszcie, stara się też pójść po Sakurę, lecz Yamato zatrzymuje go i nalega, by powrócili do wioski. Trochę później pozwala mu iść, lecz okazuje się, że Naruto już wcześniej uciekł, pozostawiając cienistego klona, by Yamato nie zauważył ucieczki. Kontrola Kyūbiego Yamato jest jednym z ninja Konohy, wysłanych na wyspę do Kraju Błyskawic jako ochroniarz Naruto. Kiedy Uzumaki wyraża zainteresowanie kontrolą Kyūbiego, Yamato towarzyszy mu przy Wodospadzie Prawdy. Po tym jak Naruto pokonuje ciemność w swoim sercu ich dwójka oraz Zabójcza Pszczoła wyruszyli do świątyni za wodospadem, gdzie "Dziecko z Przepowiedni" miało stawić czoła swojej bestii. Tam Naruto robi żart Tenzō, gdzie udaje, że posąg obciął mu głowę. Kiedy Uzumaki rozpoczął walkę z bijū, Yamato stara się stymulować czakrę Kyūbiego, co jest bardzo trudne bez naszyjnika, w końcu dziwi się, gdy transformacja Naruto w Dziewięcioogoniastego zatrzymuje się. Kiedy Uzumaki zawołał głośno po uzyskaniu kontroli nad bijū, Yamato zaczyna pytać, czy udała mu się. Szybko irytuje się, gdy zostaje zignorowany przez dwóch Jinchūrikich. Kiedy Naruto prezentuje swoją kontrolę bestii, Yamato jest zaskoczony, jak energia życiowa Uzumakiego wpływa na styl drewna. Po tym Naruto odkrywa Kisame, ukrytego w Samehadzie i próbuje go zatrzymać, ale nie udało mu się to, uderzył w ścianę i ugrzązł w niej. Tenzō uznał, że Naruto jest szybki, ale jeszcze wiele mu brakuje do Minato, po czym pomaga go uwolnić. Następnie jest widziany razem z Guyem i Naruto, podczas przesłuchiwania Kisame. Hoshigaki uwalnia się z dyb umocnionych elementem drewna i popełnia samobójstwo, posyłając na siebie rekiny. Następnie wszyscy zostają złapani w technikę wodnego więzienia. Yamato wkrótce uwalnia się z niej i ostrzega Naruto, by ten obchodził się z Mightem ostrożnie, gdyż otworzył Bramę Cudów. Następnie dogląda Naruto, podczas poznawania gatunków zwierząt na wyspie. Kiedy dochodzi do ataku, Yamato używa Mokutonu, by ochronić zwierzęta i złagodzić odwrócenie się Gigantycznego Żółwia, będącego wyspą. Potem nakłania Naruto do kontynuowania "badań". Kiedy pojawia się Kabuto ten połyka użytkownika drewna i ucieka z nim. Tenzō został porwany i leży przed Tobim, jako prezent. Kabuto zdecydował że użyje Yamato aby wzmocnić armię Zetsu więc włożył go w dziwne drzewo, mówiąc że przyjął się doskonale. Ciekawostki * Tenzō to statek podwodny, używany przez Japończyków podczas II Wojny Światowej. * Jego hobby to czytanie książek o architekturze. * Yamato to również jeden z wielu okresów w historii Japonii. * Yamato i Kakashi znali się z ANBU. * Yamato jako dziecko był pod władzą Danzo. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:ANBU